Underworld Ascension
by darksider82
Summary: Set at the end of Evolution with Awakening starting as Harry turned one. What will happen when Harry discovers who he actually is M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter one: Learning oneself**

"**The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birth right of the vampires. Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign, perhaps it was too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signalled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it...It turned out to be a lie. Lucian survived that night and the Lycian's had massed a larger force in secret than I had anticipated. They effortlessly along with the vampire elder Viktor's regent Kraven massacred fellow ancient Amelia. Before these events, I had heard the Lycan horde and in my haste awakened by father Viktor breaking the chain between the three elders. The third elder was Marcus Corvinus.**

**In the 1970's I, Selene one of Viktor's chosen fell for a mortal. A man named Michael Corvin a descendant of Alexander Corvinus third son who was mortal compared to his older immortal twin brothers William Corvinus the Lycan Lord and Marcus Corvinus the first Vampire. Michael had first crossed my path after he had been attacked by the Lycans resulting in the deaths of two vampires. Our paths kept on crossing each other and eventually I fell for him, Michael Corvin a Lycan Vampire Hybrid and me a turned vampire. That was the case until we met Alexander Corvinus who gave me his blood and I ascended into a Vampire-Corvinus Hybrid and after five years of running in 1980, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Arszlan Corvus Corvin. Then a man came, he was old for a mortal with a shining silver beard and an outrageous dress sense. He murmured some words took my baby and vanished. One thing is for certain myself and Michael will not rest until our family is whole once more."**

Harry jolted awake in a pool of sweat, pale and clammy. It was the Summer Holidays and he was back with the Dursley's. He had just seen Cedric be murdered by Peter Pettigrew, the man who killed his parents and rendered him an orphan.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep that day, he got dressed in the oversized baggy shirts and jeans he had inherited from his hideously overweight cousin. Speaking of his cousin, every time he had heard his cousin come home at night or even the early hours of the morning he always seemed to be smelling of something that was similar to tobacco.

"Move it freak." A gruff voice said from behind him. Harry turned around to find himself facing the very person he wanted to see.

"Morning Dudley, I think we need to have a little chat." Harry whispered.

Dudley paled at the icy tone. Harry had been standing up for himself more and more recently. "Fine…in my room."

The room stank. It stank of alcohol, that sweet tobacco and various other things. "Dudley, I know about the drugs you're taking. I'm rusty on the laws but if you're caught with them..."

Dudley suddenly moved with speed that was surprising his large stature and out of nowhere he pulled out a handgun. Harry smirked coldly "I've been having some weird dreams. I need you to get me into London with no questions so I can do some findings out about myself, I can make it worth your while." Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and found that they were noticeably sharper than normal.

Dudley and gestured with the handgun "How do I know you're not going to double cross me and turn me into the police?"

"What do I have to gain? Think about that question and you'll have your answer." With that Harry left the room and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley entered the kitchen clad in bathrobes as Harry had finished plating up. "So son, anything planned for today?" Asked Uncle Vernon, almost jovially as he dug into the mountain of bacon on his plate.

"I'm planning on grabbing the train into London. Piers is looking at prospective homes for University. I know we're a long way off but Piers is already planning what he wants to do..."

"Nonsense about taking the train. I'll drive you." Bellowed Vernon spraying Dudley and Harry with bits of bacon and spittle.

"I have business in London Uncle. I'd like a lift." Stated Harry, subconsciously grinning at his newfound assertiveness. He would be damned if his Uncle stopped him.

"No..."

"Do you want me to contact my murderous convict of a godfather?"

"Fine...But you'll have to pay."

"Do you take me for a fool? Everything will be sorted out. You have my word."

"How do I know I can trust you not to double cross us?"

"What do I have to gain if I do?"

"Nothing...at this particular moment."

"And since we are at this particular moment we have a bargain."

Fifteen minutes Harry, Vernon, Dudley and Piers had bundled themselves into Vernon's brand new company 4x4. "What do you need to do in London anyway boy?"

"I need to find out exactly what my parents left me...and to prevent myself from being screwed over." Harry replied before closing his eyes and falling asleep for the rest of the car journey.

Harry woke up as Vernon pulled into Charing Cross when Harry jumped out. Thankfully due to the baggy hoody he had on the hood covered his face entirely. Nodding good bye to his Uncle and Cousin he vanished into the broken shop that was the front to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon stepping through, Harry easily picked out Ron and Hermione. Not interested in introducing himself to them, he made his way to the bar. "...Can't believe Harry is locked up with the Dursley's again."

"I know Hermione. I know. You heard what Dumbledore told us when he was in the hospital. We would get paid to watch out for him, keep out of trouble and have the training of aurors, Dumbledore and McGonagall to assist us." Declared Ron loudly.

Harry winced, as he took a swig of his exploding lemonade. It appeared his two best friends were being paid to look out for him. "RONALD! I can't believe you of all people are willing to throw away four years of friendship for some bags of gold and training. As much as I like the idea of training, I want Harry to know about it. You've seen his temper..."

"_Good old Hermione. Always looking out for us both. Seems she values my friendship over training." _Harry finished his drink and headed out to the brick wall to enter Diagon Alley.

Unbeknownst to him hidden in the shadows of the pub three, massive well-built men got up and followed. Harry and his persuers entered the bustling shopping market when upon the rooftops wearing hoods and cloaks three Death Dealers were waiting.

"Target, identified...Shit pursued by three Lycans. What do we do?" Asked one of the Death Dealers.

"Nothing...Wait until we have a clear shot on the Lycans."

"I have one...NOW!" Shouted the youngest of the Death Dealers before jumping off the roof, into a side alley. He waited for the wind to change and he moved blending seamlessly into the crowd of bustling witches and wizards.

"Vladamir get back here." Ordered Stephani and Dmitri growled at his reckless siring.

Vladamir didn't reply, he was upon the first Lycan and withdrawing a long silver blade rammed it through the heart of the first Lycan and foolishly covered its mouth.

The Lycan snarled and bit clean through the Death Dealers hand. He flung the hood back exposing the Vampire to the sun. Vladamir screamed as the sun burnt him to cinders, he dissolved to the floor shortly followed by the Lycan.

Then the screaming started Stephani and Dmitri snarled in frustration as they jumped into the crowded frantic streets of screaming witches and wizards intent on killing the other two lycans.

Harry heard the screaming, unperturbed at the cries as his own screams from his nightmares were much more terrifying, moved brusquely towards the majestic white marble building of Gringotts bank. "Morning Master Goblins."

The goblin guards stared in shock as the cloaked teen entered the bank. Young accountant Griphook had bragged that he had been served by a human with manners. They didn't believe him until now. They heard the screams as did the teen who stopped and turned around pulling out his wand.

The teen had one foot on the Gringotts property and one on wizarding property. If he stepped forwards, he would break several treaties, but he stepped back so he was inline with the security goblins and their enchanted pikes ready to defend them.

Harry detected movement and suddenly he was beset upon by a "Werewolf!" He gasped before thrusting his wand and shouted "EVERTE STATUM!" The spell was a gauge spell the more power put in...the more violent the spell.

Lets say Harry had placed a considerable amount power into the spell. The Lycan hit the invisible hurling spell and soon found itself being hurled backwards through the air across the street before crashing into the steps of the ministry of magic with several sharp cracks and snaps.

Harry quickly entered Gringotts nodding to the Goblins and patiently waited in the line to be served. Due to the fight outside the majority of the customers had fled the bank to head home. "Greetings Master Goblin, may your gold flow freely and the day reap a profit." Harry said calmly and bowing slightly. He had been reading up on his history books to gain an idea on how to treat with goblins as an equal.

The goblin dropped the pile of gems and some scattered both sides of the till. Harry scrabbled around and assisted collecting the scattered gems. "Thanks Mr..." The Goblin noticed the scar "Potter. How can Gringotts help you in this most profitable day?"

"I need an inheritance test and too check that my enemies are not helping themselves to what is not theirs or anyone else for that matter." Whispered Harry his eyes glowing.

The goblin smirked coldly "If such information is discovered then what will you do?"

"May they quake in terror of my name and your reach...For I trust you to do what it takes. After any inequalities in the books are sorted then we can begin talk of business ventures."

"BLOODSCANNER!" Shouted the Goblin.

"Take Lord Potter to the chambers."

Harry followed a goblin garbed in red with what he could only guess as master of inheritance department written in gobbledegook.

It didn't take long at all. It was nothing like the evident lies like the Slytherins passed around about finding out about their lineage. It was more slice your hand, pour blood into a bowl and place some on a parchment and wait.

Bloodscanner returned with the results.

**Name**: Hadrian Charles Potter (false name)  
>Arszlan Corvus Corvin (True name)<br>**Parents**: James Hadrian Potter (adopted father deceased) Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans (adopted mother deceased.)  
>Selene Corvin (Alive mother)<br>Michael Corvin (Alive father)  
>Eve Corvin (Alive little sister)<br>**Inheritance: **Potter fortune unknown amount to date but in the hundreds of billions and growing. Peverell items of Resurrection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility and Elder Wand monetary assets have been included in the Potter family.  
>Corvin family inheritance unvalued due to unknown contents.<br>Half-Blood  
>True Immortal<br>Dormant Vampire and Lycan genetics  
><strong>Skills and gifts<strong>**  
><strong>Tenfold increased senses (increase with age)  
>Tenfold increased endurance, strength and speed (increase with age)<br>Wandless magic  
>Weak elemental manipulation<br>Natural transfiguration, charms and offensive magic  
>Adaptive muscle memory<br>Natural mental shielding  
>Mental link<br>Eidetic memory  
>Sense sharing (Selene, Michael and Eve thing in awakening)<br>**Blocks****  
><strong>75% blocks on magical core  
>Complete block on wandless magic<br>95% block on elemental magic  
>65% block on Natural transfiguration, charms and offensive magic<br>Block on heightened senses 90%  
>Block on heightened endurance, strength and speed 90%<br>80% block on muscle memory  
>100% block on Natural mental shielding, Mental link, Sense sharing<br>100% block on Natural mental shielding and Eidetic memory  
>All blocks were placed by Albus Dumbledore between age 15months and two years. Yearly repaired.<p>

Harry was incensed "Anything else?" He growled that seemed to make his body convulse in anger.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, your adoptive parents have left you a letter."

_Dear Harry or Arszlan_  
><span>_As you have probably already realised that you were adopted. For that we are truly sorry for such a thing. We had no idea that Albus Dumbledore would do such a thing to satisfy his own needs.__  
><em>_We don't know exactly who you're birth parents are but what we do know is that they are still alive. Probably searching for you, in the Potter family vault you'll find a sword called Vilagitas or Illumination. It has been in the family since we can remember._

_We left you everything we have as a small token of our condolences. We are truly sorry for everything._

_Lord James Charles Potter__  
><em>_Lady Lily Marie Evans nee Evans._

"Take the blocks off and then we can talk major business."  
><strong><br>**_"So my name is Arszlan Corvus Corvin_, _I'm immortal with dormant vampire genes. Kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore from Selene and Michael Corvin and I have younger sister. Rest assured mother, father, little sister we will be reunited."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter II: Finding Family**

**Arszlan looked at the goblins. "Do you have a way to find out if this means adopted or blood adopted?" He asked indicating to the adopted parent title.**

**"****I can check Lord Potter." Bloodscanner replied and with a quick incantation in gobbledegook later it was confirmed that is was a magical adoption. A magical adoption stated that if there were no more direct claims to the fortune then a magically adopted heir was the recognised and defacto heir.**

**"****Now can Gringotts assist with anything else?" Asked Bloodscanner curiously, looking at the young man in front of him.**

**"****I'm going to need a passport, copies of the birth certificates both of them. Fifty thousand pounds and some things from the Potter vault specifically **_Vilagitas and you know where I can purchase some handguns and other such things?"_

_After popping down into the Potter Armoury Vault and grabbing the ancient triangular hand a half sword Vilagitas, Harry left Gringotts. Flipping his hoody up, he left through the Cauldron and out into the bustling traffic of Charring Cross. Gringotts had not only supplied him with a Passport but also a debit card attached to his trust vault._

_Apparently according to the muggles, there was an even on called an Expo where muggles dressed up as characters from movies and cartoons. So the muggles let him by no trouble. __"__If only they knew." __Harry thought as he cast out a large mental probe._

_"__Found one." __Harry thought, crossing the road and disappeared down a side ally. Harry melted into the shadows and followed three muggles through the twisting alleyways until he came across what appeared to be a shack. "You have what our friend ordered?" A cultured tone coming from one of the strangers he followed say._

_"__What does he take me for? Of course I do…Have you got the money?" A thick voice that Harry recognised as Dung Fletcher, the money was brought forth and as were the cases, the deal was done and the two man dissaparated away with a crack._

_"__Selling guns Dung?" Asked Harry moulding out of the shadows making the thief jump._

_"__What'cha want kid? Dumbledore has everyone looking for ya." Mumbled the thief hoping to placate the teen._

_"__Do you have any guns at all?" Asked Harry straight up advancing towards the thief, slowly and projected an aura of pain, if the man didn't tell the truth._

_"__Yes…I'll get them out. Besides the names not Dung Fletcher, never has been Dung Fletcher. I'm Travis Plunderfoot, but people know my bastard of an uncle." The newly named Travis replied._

_Harry's eyes widened "My apologies Mr. Plunderfoot, you can call me Vilagitas…Vilagitas Corvin."_

_"__Accepted Mr. Corvin, now let's see what I can do for you." With that Harry followed the thief into the shack, taking his sword off his back._

_Harry's eyes widened at the racks of guns stockpiling the shelves. "Okay what sort of stuff are you going to be using them for? Self-defence? Hunting? What sort of stopping power do you want?"_

_"__I need something that fire lots of rounds, quickly, concealable on my person. Hunting and Self-defence, found that my family is rather buried in an old Lycan/Vampire feud." Explained Harry calmly._

_"__You're going to need these…" With that he pulled four Glock Eighteens off the shed. "…These are machine pistols. High rate of fire, now a lot of stopping power, they come with a nine round magazine standard but that can be upgraded to either a thirty three round extended sickle magazine or a hundred and fifty beta round magazine." Plunderfoot held up copies of each magazine._

_"__I would like six sickle magazines per Glock, with enough ammo to kill Lycans and Vampires for three years…Also show me something that has more stopping more power and still concealable."_

_The man smirked and pulled out two 4XVR Smith and Wesson .44 and .45 Magnums. "These are 4times extreme velocity .44 and .45 Smith and Wesson Magnums, pretty much the same as the ones in the Wild West. They kick worse than the originals and I'm guessing the same amount of rounds?"_

_Harry nodded "That's going to come to twenty four thousand three hundred and fifty pounds mate. They come with some concealed body holsters as well." Harry nodded, he scanned the man's mind to reveal that the guns wouldn't fail on him due to the repairing and cleaning runes he had engraved._

_"__What about clothes?"_

_"__Clothes are easy, I'm guessing some black cargo pants, with repairing and growth charms. Black long and short sleeved shirts with the same, jump suit, black combat boots and a trench coat." Harry nodded._

_"__How did you know?" He asked curiously._

_"__Do you think me as stupid Mr. Corvin? Or should I say Mr. Potter. My uncle told me the Order of the Phoenix was after you and my contacts in the underworld have informed me that a rather handsome sum of money will be gifted to the one who finds one Arszlan Corvus Corvin and returns him to his parents…"_

_Plunderfoot found himself pushed against the wall of the shack "You know too much about me. I AM Arszlan Corvus Corvin, stolen from my parents Selene and Michael Corvin. Now where are they?" Arszlan snarled his eyes glowing green, the boy winced as something in eyes made a sucking and the green lenses fell out._

_"__I can see you inherited more of your mothers traits than your father's young Corvin." Plunderfoot said with a grin._

_(As chapter one and this chapter are going on) Meanwhile in Hungary, Selene shuddered. She could see through her husband's eyes and daughters eyes but this new vision startled her. __"__These eyes, looking at someone with surprise...trust...Could it be?" __She thought to herself._

_"__Mom? What is it?" Selene turned to her thirteen year old daughter. Eve had been born two years after Arszlan and at this current point in time, she was her daddies little girl. The girl had been bitten by a lycan before her thus turning her into a Lycan/Vampire Hybrid. _

_"__Where do we go Lady Selene?" Asked David curiously. David was a very young vampire standing around thirty years old but very talented vampire, he had originally stated to follow Selene if only to learn how to become Death Dealer and help rebuild the Vampire covens._

_When the Lycans had attacked David had fought and dispatched several of them with skill that Selene remembered some of her old coven struggled to defeat their enemies with such skill. However he had been taken down by a Lycan-Corvinus Hybrid Quint._

_However Quint failed to destroy David's corpse so Selene was able to revive him as a Vampire-Corvinus Hybrid. Now even more than before the young hybrid had decided to become Selene and Eve's bodyguard or try to. "David, We need to head to England. If I'm right, Michael will head there to find our son."_

"Son? Lady Selene? I thought Eve was your only child."

Selene and Eve didn't answer, then Selene jumped off the roof with Eve and David following although the former much more tentatively than the latter. The three landed smoothly, Selene and Eves eyes blurred as they began to look through Michael's eyes. "Come on this way." Ordered Selene, the young Hybrids noticed a man wearing tattered jeans and a shirt sticking to the walls hurrying down the street.

Michael staggered as his vision blurred, he could see himself! Not knowing what was going on, he spun around fist cocked back to find himself staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Selene. "Selene! I thought you were dead!" Michael exclaimed before pulling her into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, Michael I want you to meet Eve our daughter. Plus I found something out." Selene said leaning against the window as she saw Michael pull Eve into a hug.

"What?"

"Arszlan…He's alive…In England. Also this is David, another Vampire-Corvinus Hybrid like me. Only he's here to learn how to become a Death Dealer and help rebuild the Vampire covens." Michael nodded shook David's hand.

"How do we get back to England?"

"Simple either stowaway or buy tickets with passports…Since our passports are likely to have expired we will need to stowaway." Said Selene whilst David began to grin, he had just seen a truck laden down with exports heading towards the UK.

"Quickly, have you stashed the supplies away?" A thick Russian accent asked, getting replies of yes, the man climbed into the truck.

"Lord Michael, Lady Selene, Lady Eve…If you wish to get to the UK, we best get into the truck." Selene nodded and with a quick mind probe, a technique she had learnt when taking Alexander Corvinus's blood came to the same conclusion.

She picked up Eve and the three sprinted to the truck and expertly stowed themselves away. There were several man sized cubbyholes built into the truck hidden by the frozen meats.

They heard the keys turn and the engine roar to life and they were on their way back to England. It would take them the better part of a day but a day's travel on top of the fifteen years of cryogenic sleep and searching didn't concern the Corvin's. They had set up feelers or rather Selene had when Arszlan was first kidnapped and had promised a reward for his return. The feelers had managed to track her down in Hungary where she and Michael had begun searching and then they were taken down and separated.

However back in England, in an abandoned subway station Rupert Greyback smirked, he had found the Corvin boy. Unlike his elder more perverted brother who hadn't fully embraced his Lycan heritage, Rupert had. Rupert had embraced the wolf to an extent that the moon held no sway to him. Rupert had been one of the last of the Pack of Quintus to have survived the bite.

Fenrir's pack was large, but unruly but Rupert's consisting of fifteen others including him could transform on a whim. What further distanced the two brothers was the fact Rupert was a squib and Fenrir was a rather accomplished wizard, not that good spell wise but his bestiary skills with wolves was on par with Charlie Weasley's to dragons.

"Brother, what have you done now?" Fenrir targeted children from wizarding families exclusively and Rupert took the runaways, waifs, orphans, urchins, the abused, squibs and disgruntled muggle born witches and wizards. He had warned them that they may not survive the transformation but the ones that did, the world was at their fingertips plus they were either eighteen or older and volunteered.

That was the main cause of strife between the two brothers. Fenrir believed that a force raised from children would prove superior compared to the 'martyrs'. So far unfortunately Fenrir was correct but Rupert believed that the quality and true immortality becoming a Lycan bestowed was a greater reward than the blood crazed hooligans his elder brothers pack was.

"Lord Rupert, Plunderfoot has found the boy and has gone against the deal." Young Malcom Creevey said, falling to one knee. Malcolm Creevey was the half-brother of the two Creevey's at Hogwarts and he was the first of Rupert's volunteers to survive the transformation.

"Malcolm, how many times have I told you…I am not your lord, saviour or anything along those lines." Rupert replied setting the Prophet down on the table.

"Far too many Rupert, but my friend who was that it offered me a way out when my father married another woman when I had been in the military?" Malcolm replied dryly.

Meanwhile Plunderfoot and Harry had made their way down onto Charing cross station where Harry bought a ticket for Manchester.

For some reason his gut told him that he needed to go to Manchester to find clues on his parents. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up the moment he was on the train, he knew he was being watched instinctively but he knew that the attackers would show themselves and soon.

Richard Reynolds smirked, he was a young Lycan and because of that he was on sentry duty. "Sir, the target is on the train heading to Manchester."

"Follow him."

"Yes sir."

What Richard didn't know the moment he stepped onto the train would be his last moments on earth, because there was a reason that Harry survived Voldemort, as Richard was about to find out.

"Richard follow him until he gets to Euston and confront him. I want him ALIVE!" Malcolm ordered over the mike.

"Got that sir."

_"__Lycans, not sure how I know this but he definitely smells of them, wonder what mum will make of Professor Lupin." _Harry thought idly his hand resting on one of the glocks nestled against his spine.

The trip was uneventful, with Richard easily tailing the dark haired child of Corvin. In his opinion to easily, it wasn't until they got to Victoria did things rapidly go wrong. In this case they went wrong in the form of a brown eyes brunette by the name of Katie Bell.

Katie was stood with her parents waiting for the train to go to Manchester to visit her grandparents. Katie looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. "Harry!? OVER HERE!" She yelled distracting her parents and they to noticed him.

Harry spun around and his eyes widened, he quickly made his way over. "Katie Bell? What are you doing here?"

"Going to Manchester."

"Me too."

"Harry, I want you to meet my parents, Michelle and Jonathan. They're wizards." Katie whispered, Harry nodded.

"Wonderful to meet you." Harry replied absentmindedly checking over his shoulder, and there he was, the man that had been following him ever since he got on the train.

"Who is he Harry?" Asked Jonathan curiously, Jonathan worked as an undercover auror for the Ministry of Magic.

"Not friendly…Katie, I've told you things I haven't been able to tell my closest friends. But something tells me that this guy is allergic to silver but is tougher than normal."

Katie's eyes widened at the subliminal message, that was one thing she and Harry were good at when having a private chat in public. "Mum, dad the guy following Harry is allergic to silver but tougher than normal."

"A werewolf? A silver resistant werewolf? Impossible." Replied Jonathan fiercely, defence was his best subject after transfiguration.

"Not a werewolf that we know of Mr. Bell…but a Lycan."

Harry didn't get the chance to explain the difference as Richard lost patience and rushed towards Harry, face morphing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter III: Intervention and Transformation**

Manchester train station resembled a battleground. Several dead Lycans, people screaming and running around senselessly and in the middle of it, Harry lay in a pool of his own blood.

Then the doors to the station were literally pulled off their hinges as a group of your rushed in. "Mom, so much blood, fear...BROTHER! HE'S OVER THEIR!" The girl shouted.

Jonathan, was covered in Harry's blood and the Lycan's. The Lycan had come out of no-where but Harry had somehow anticipated that and a handgun and sword were in his hands before he could draw his wand. Jonathan heard Harry call something out in Hungarian and swung the blade with a grace that could only be inherited by someone whose family had used blades before and effortlessly bisected the Lycan in half.

However that triggered a chain reaction, it appeared that the Lycan's had been gathering in the station for a while, somehow they knew that the target was going to pass through. They had miscalculated just how skilled the target was. But one of the Lycans got a lucky scratch him flooring the boy and as he went for the kill but the girl managed to get one of the guns free, squeezed the trigger and the Lycan perished its body flooded with Silver Nitrate.

"Harry stay with me." Jonathan said as he began to bandage Harry's wounds which were rapidly healing as Katie tried not to cry, both at her crush's state and the fact she had just killed someone.

"Unless, I receive hospital treatment in the next forty minutes or transformed. I'm dead." Harry rasped coughing slightly.

"Arszlan, is that you?" The woman asked as she strode over.

"You have the wrong person...His name's Harry." Katie replied.

"Backpack...Birth Certificates...trench coat pocket... left side...blood sealed." Harry gasped as he felt himself about to enter Death's embrace.

Selene rummaged through the pocket and pulled out a minaturised rucksack which quickly enlarged itself, she pulled her hand back to realise it had her blood on it. "What sort of protections are protected by blood?" Selene asked curiously.

"Serious protective charms." Katie said tentatively, Selene nodded and pulled out an envelope that she saw read 'Birth certificate'. Her eyes widened as she saw the false and real certificates and the note written by Arszlan's adopted parents.

"I'm Selene Corvin, Harry or Arszlan's real mother." Selene said calmly, inside she was panicking as she saw her son bleeding out. She concentrated and her eyes turned blue.

"Arszlan, you need to be brave for me."

Just then Lupin arrived. Remus Lupin had been feeling on top of the world recently. He had been found by someone that resembled Colin Creevey from his time as DADA professor at Hogwarts.

(Flashback)

"Come with me, spawn of Fenrir."

Lupin nodded, the moment the pair turned into an alleyway, Lupin struck. "I hate that son of a bitch for what he did to me...Call me anything related to that man again, I will kill you...Who are you? What do you want? Don't lie to me." Lupin growled, his eyes turning amber.

"Easy friend. Please put my associate down and we can have a chat. I'm Rupert by the way. Rupert Greyback and yes, not everyone in the Greyback family likes my dear elder brother, unsophisticated wanker." Rupert said placing his hand on Remus's arm and gently coaxed the wolf away from Lupin's conscious.

"What do you want with me?"

"Arszlan Corvinus Corvin or Harry James Potter. It is because of his legacy as the descendent of the third son of Alexander Corvinus the..."

"True immortal. Or first immortal depending on the archives. Had two sons recorded William and Marcus. William became the first werewolf and Marcus the first vampire. What does Harry have to do with it? There was no third son."

Rupert snorted "Because the elder brothers were ashamed that the youngest was mortal. But he was the most special. Those who survive the bite of a vampire or werewolf die if bit by the other except for those of the third son."

Lupin nodded "How do I stop being a Lycan?"

"You survived my brothers bite, which is a good sign. All you need to do is let the wolf free in your body and mind and I'll bite you."

(End Flashback)

Lupin had survived the second bite. He had told Rupert under no circumstances was he going to help them assist in killing Harry and joining Voldemort.

"Remus, we have a feud with the vampires. Vampires have no interest in being dragged into this wizards feud any more than we do. Our cousins and ourselves much prefer keeping ourselves out. We want Arszlan as one of us a Lycan that will lead us to victory over the Vampires." Rupert said, with a grin.

Lupin realised how Voldemort had swayed so many to his cause. The man started off with amazing charisma and charm before relying on fear and terror.

"I could definitely get used to the changes between a werewolf and lycan...Many thanks Rupert, I'll send information when I can but I can ensure that Dumbledore will not come poking around for you." Lupin said before walking out of the station and apparating away.

He had now arrived in Manchester after over hearing that Arszlan had been in Diagon Alley. He arrived on the scene just as the fight had ended. "Hold it." He shouted making his way over to Arszlan who was bleeding out rapidly.

Then he noticed the glowing eyes of the woman leaning over him. "Step away vampire." He growled drawing his wand.

"My name Lycan is Selene. I am his biological mother." Selene responded her fangs sharpening.

"Professor, Selene please stop. Harry or Arszlan is bleeding out here." Katie said attracting their attention back to the current situation.

"Mom, this is Remus Lupin...family friend...of adopt..ed parents...Saved my life a few times." Harry panted.

"You want to save my son? I need to bite him to save his life, if you bite him as well, he'll become much more powerful." Selene said before biting into Arszlan's neck with Remus doing the same on the other side.

Harry immediately began thrash and convulse as the Lycan and Vampire venom shot through his veins. Harry through the agony found his magical core beginning to warp and change. He began to turn pale, paler than normal that Katie thought was possible.

His short messy hair, lengthened and remained its messiness, though Katie thought it was still attractive. Harry suddenly bolted upright his eyes fading from emerald green to dark green almost black due to the charm placed on Harry's eyes which had altered them to emerald green.

"Lupin, get his stuff and follow us." Selene ordered, picking her son up in her arms and took the hand guns and stored them inside her trench coat.

Katie stared as the six turned and made their way towards the exit of Manchester station. "Kat, if you want him go and get him. Know we'll always love you despite the choices you may make." Katie nodded hugged her parents, grabbed her backpack which had her shrunken school trunk in and hastily followed them.

"Lord Michael, a mortal is following us. What should we do?" Asked David his hand going for his whips.

"What does she want?"

"Wait, please." Katie pleaded catching up to them as they began to pile into a stolen 4x4.

"What do you want?" Snarled David his eyes flickering blue.

Katie stared impassively at the young vampire "I care about Arszlan, I intend to stick by him if it's all possible."

"Let's go." Selene instructed with Katie clambering into the back, propping Arszlan's head in her lap.

"Who are you? I mean what is your relation to my big brother?" Katie looked behind her to see a little girl who looked like her mother except she had the other male's hair.

"I'm Katie Bell, I was on your brothers Quidditch team. Quidditch is a weird sport to explain and easier to learn if you observed. Aside from that he and I became close friends, I learnt about his home life and when things were down, I stuck by him. I remained his closest friend in the shadows whilst Ron and Hermione, his original friends only learnt what he wanted them to learn."

The girl nodded "I'm Eve by the way and he's coming around." Eve said as Arszlan stirred and sat up.

Arszlan groaned and twisted slightly disturbing the tense silence with the sound of bones popping because of his sudden movement. He delved into his mind and sent out a mental probe which washed over everyone allowing him to learn everything that had just happened. He had subconsciously delved into this skill when he had acquired the handguns and instinctively used them along with wielding Vilagitas to bisect the Lycan in half.

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" Arszlan asked blurrily as he sat himself upright in his seat.

"_It's no dream Lord Arszlan…Currently you're in a seven seater 4x4 heading towards a property that is still in your parent's name. I'm Daniel by the way a Corvinus-Vampire Hybrid rendering myself immune from the sun much like your mother…You on the other hand are just like your father and sister a hybrid. Except you are predominately a vampire/lycan hybrid compared to a lycan/vampire hybrid." _Daniel explained mentally, catching the probe and turning it into a telepathic communication channel.

Arszlan grinned _"Mom, dad what took you so long to find me? Not that I'm complaining but it seems strange that it had taken you almost fifteen years to find me."_

Michael's stomach churned as did Selene's. _"It's not like we didn't want to find you. It was more like we didn't remember you existed. When you were born the last thing I remember was a flash of fire and an old man with an outrageous dress sense holding a wooden stick. He said something about 'Your child is destined for great things and must come with me. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. OBLIVIATE!"_

Arszlan snarled in anger, wings erupted from his back, his eyes turned from green on black to black on green, his muscles thickened and his teeth sharpened into canines. _"DUMBLEDORE! I know who that man was Anya, Apa…Rest assured he will pay." _

"Arszlan, you need to calm down. We have Katie Bell with us. She's not like us." Remus said calmly his eyes turning a cloudy blue.

Arszlan immediately regained control and slumped into his seat and turned to her. "How are you? Sorry for scaring you for the bleeding out and all of that."

Katie shook her head amazed. She was amazed at how enraged Arszlan could get and the moment he noticed her became as bashful as a lamb. "Arszlan, why is it…"

"You want to know why you can bring my son out of a desire for blood without being harmed?" Michael said with a wolfish grin.

Katie could only nod and wonder how Arszlan's father had managed to second guess her.

"Mental link, all of us save for you have turned the mental probe into a temporary telepathic link…I'm Michael, the first lycan/vampire and descendant of Alexander Corvinus."

Katie nodded "Yeah how does that explain anything?"

"Basically Vampires and Lycans tend to find someone known as the 'one' that person in essence can calm the transformed down from the scariest of rages. If the person is mortal, she has an aura you could say that makes other members of the other half's species either stay away or protect them."

Katie's eyes widened. Soon enough the 4x4 slowed to a stop and they piled out in front of a cosy looking house. "It's a bit small but we'll manage." Michael said as he fished out a key and entered.

The house was covered in dust but as Harry looked around he definitely remembered vague things about the house. "Welcome home Arszlan. Welcome home." Said Selene hugging her eldest in a way that only a true mother could.

(Anya-Mother in Hungarian, Apa- Father)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter IV: Coming to terms**

Harry woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He sat bolt upright made a fist with middle and forth fingers pointing upwards and wrapped his other hand around the two uncurled fingers.

Harry pulsed his magic through his body trying to break whatever sort of mind influences that were possibly in his body. _"This cannot be real. My parents are dead. The goblins must be wrong. Unless I can get them to go back to Diagon Alley or have someone brew a legacy potion."_

Enhanced senses kicking into override Harry sniffed the air. He smelt the two that claimed to be his parents in the kitchen, which coincidently happened to have the door he was going to sneak out of.

"Going to do a runner Harry? Or do you prefer Arszlan? I'd go out your window it'd give you a few extra minutes head start." A soft voice said, Arszlan spun around hand on vilagitas to find Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here? Can you trust these people?" Stammered Arszlan, hands shaking as the chest of drawers began rattling in response to his restrained immense magical power.

"Arszlan calm down. I know this is a shock for you. Believe me it is for me to. Do I believe it? Yes, ones smell is immensely difficult to mask when one is in close proximity to their actual patients. If it makes you feel better I'll brew a lineage potion and have the four of you tested." Lupin said with a grin.

Arszlan nodded and headed down to breakfast carrying his sword. "Arszlan please no blades in the kitchen." Selene called out, sensing her eldest, who understandably was still in shock and was still in denial about his parentage.

"Selene, Michael, I managed to get Arszlan to stay until I can brew the legacy potion. That'll take a few hours so if I get cracking, I can get that done." Remus said before turning on his heel and vanished with a crack.

Remus landed in Grimmauld Place, everyone looked up including Snape who gave him a curt nod. Despite their uneasy truce due to Remus not stopping James and Sirius from bullying sooner but since then the two got on relatively well. "Severus, I need a heritage potion."

The potions master raised his eyebrows "Why do you need it?" He asked, not really caring what the new Lycan used it for.

"I could be on the trail of something important which could lead to a very important reward." Remus replied masking any potential signs that he knew that the Order were tense about Harry's disappearing act.

Snape fished into his robes and pulled out a well-worn potion travel bag and handed the three milky white potions to the Lycan. "Drop of blood of all the people taking part and drink it. They turn red if related as cousins and blue for blood family. Darker blue the better, you had better be correct about this Lupin."

"I usually am Snape. Tell Dumbledore, some contacts of mine have some information for me." With that Lupin vanished as Dumbledore apparated in shortly followed by Professor McGonagall and Ron and Hermione.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger the pair of you have seemed to have gotten apparation down easily. Soon we are going to be working on sidelong apparation or the apparation of a child and an adult." McGonagall instructed.

Remus arrived back in Manchester to find Arszlan learning how to properly clean and maintain a gun in the backyard under the watchful eye of Selene who was cleaning her own machine pistols. "I don't see why I need to learn how to do this since I can do it already." Arszlan muttered to be clipped over the ear by the Lycan.

"The only reason you were able to use the machine pistols so effectively the first time round was sheer dumb luck. Yes you're a powerful wizard and hybrid and because of that your mental telepathy is stronger than most. You were only able to tap into your mothers memories were because she was close by. What would to you if you relied on her memories and say she was separated from you and you're both on opposite sides of the country or lord forbid it the fucking planet?" Snarled Remus.

Ever since he had made peace with the wolf within and had become a Lycan, Lupin had noticed he had a lot more respect for adults with children and teachers. "Arszlan apologise to your mother." Remus ordered his eyes turning sky blue.

Arszlan nodded "Sorry."

"Anyway, I got the potion."

"Brewed it?" Questioned David, sharpening his silver whips, Katie was sitting next to him and Eve as she was sharpened a pair of silver knives she had found in the basement. This house was one of the many safe houses that Selene and Michael had in Europe.

"I owe Snape a few favours for these."

Harry's eyes flashed black with white irises "SNAPE! HE HATES…" He didn't finish as Remus let out a guttural snarl.

"ARSZLAN CORVUS CORVIN! YOU ARE NOT HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Remus thundered.

Selene and Michael stared at the Lycan who had managed to quell an uppity teenaged Corvinus Vampire Lycan Hybrid with ease. "How do you do that Remus?"

Remus reeled in his anger "Pack mentality…Any lycan or hybrid needs to know the pecking order and at this moment in time, your son needs to know that he has a long time to wait until he can make his own decisions on who to hate justly or unjustly."

Arszlan sank to his knees "Professor, everything's happening to fast. I think I'm cracking up."

Remus nodded "I understand, your very identity has just been ripped away from you and I completely understand but that does not justify petty hatreds. Voldemort is after you and I'm pretty sure your mother and father have their own share of enemies thus you need to curb these impulses as fast as you can because your life has become much more complicated. Now drop three drops of blood into these potions and drink them."

Michael, Selene and Arszlan nodded, they cut their hands and poured the drops in and simultaneously drank. The result was immediate as Selene, Michael and Arszlan started emitting a dark blue glow. "The darker the blue the closer the relation, Arszlan this is solid proof that Michael and Selene are your parents."

Arszlan's eyes rolled into his head and he fainted. Katie grinned and with a little help from Remus they shifted Harry back into his room. "Poor kid, everything he knows has been turned upside down. Now it was time to find out if his transformation had altered his magical skills. They'd do that when he woke up.

Arszlan woke up again and jumped out of bed and headed down stairs to find Katie, Selene and Eve waiting for him and on the table sat his wand. "We need to find out just how much your magic has been altered with your transformation."

"What about the trace?"

"Applies to a name, since Harry Potter doesn't exist your magical signature has changed." Explained Katie getting a nod in understanding from the Hybrids.

Arszlan grabbed the wand and they headed outside. "Start with charms Arszlan."

Arszlan nodded and let his magic flow through his body. As he began his spell casting nothing was happening.

"Nothing's working! I've just cast every spell from my first two years at Hogwarts and nothing is working. How the hell can I have lost all of my magical abilities?"

"I've heard rumours about this. According to dad, some inheritances cancel out general spell use but give the person unparalleled control over other areas. Try casting elemental an anatomical spells, considering your accidental prone history your magic may have picked something up from that."

Arszlan snorted but complied "INCENDIO!" He shouted and something happened the fireball erupted from his wand with such force the wand incinerated. "Do another." Remus encouraged.

Arszlan cast another incendio and the fireball erupted into his palm, grinning he began to pass it idly between his hands. "Natural wandless magic and elemental magic as well." Selene noticed, she had observed these so called hidden magical communities.

They weren't that well hidden. Selene had ransacked several books on elemental spells. As far as she was concerned her son no longer had his duties to the wizarding world save to kill Voldemort.

"Arszlan, time for the three of us to have some quality time together, possibly see a film and get some more clothes for you. David informed me you came here with very few changes of clothes." Selene said grinning slightly.

"That's meaning just one shirt, pair of jeans, jumper and coat. You took the opportunity to stock up on guns than anything else." Michael said grinning at his newly found son.

Arszlan could only hang his head sheepishly and shrug. "They seemed important at the time. Katie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"You are an idiot my raven for not packing sufficient clothes. You are an even bigger idiot if you think you're going to walk away from me. I don't need to a mental conversation to tell me that you're planning to leave me to protect me. I read upon anchors and face it Arszlan Corvinus Corvin you and I are stuck together. Sooner or later you're going to have to turn me."

Arszlan grunted as he pulled Katie to face him. One eye turned black and other blue "Not until Riddle is six feet underground OR that's the only way to save your life."

Katie couldn't help but not take her eyes off Arszlan. "I'll be careful." Before she shoved him towards the door.

"GO! Have some fun. Enjoy hanging out with your parents. Remus can help me with my skills."

The two Hybrids and Corvinus-Hybrid piled into the Galaxy and drove to the nearest mall. The three of them entered and found the first clothes store.

"Aside from Katie, how many girlfriends have you had? Favourite lesson? Favourite teacher?" Asked Michael as he handed his eldest two black muscle shirts.

Arszlan paused in browsing for jeans "Not exactly. The reason is that I was seen as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' that meant people were only really trying to be with me to gain fame or my money. My favourite lesson would be Defence Against the Dark Arts. The down side to that class were the rapid changing of teachers in each year and my favourite teacher happened to be Professor Lupin...The Lycan that has joined us."

They left the store Arszlan laden down with more sets of clothes and a Leather Jacket. As they left, Arszlan almost directly ploughed into someone, a bushy haired someone who was walking with her parents. "Terribly sorry about that, Hermione should have looked where she was going." The man said.

"It's all mine, don't worry. I should have seen you coming. I was lost in thought." Arszlan replied focusing on his Hungarian ancestry.

"You look like someone my daughter knew from school."

"I'm terribly sorry that I am not him. The name is Arszlan Corvin."

Mr. Granger stared at after him. "Dad who was that?"

"Someone who should be long dead...I'll need to check the family tree."

"Know them?" Selene asked in Hungarian.

"Yes, I know them. The girl I went to school with, her power levels have skyrocketed suddenly over the summer. Dumb girl, did she really think that she'd be able to conceal her training from me? Where to next mum?"

"A bite to eat?" Michael suggested.

Things quickly turned pear shaped when a series of cracks and pops were heard followed by the sound of people screaming.

Arszlan's eyes narrowed as he pulled his parents to the floor as three killing curses zoomed over their heads impacting with the wall behind and gouging chunks out of it.

"Death Eaters, magical terrorists" He explained, Michael stuck his head up to the glass to see several people convulsing and arms starting to deform.

"Lycans as well?"

"Skinny arms are muscled?"

"Skinny."

"Werewolves...not immortal but they're still tough as anything."

"Are we going to gossip or are we going to kill something?" Asked Selene curiously.

Black eyes and fangs greeted her question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter V: Killing Time!**

"Code of combat?" Arszlan called as he spied Lycans and Death Eaters.

"Werewolves, not sure what they'd do to us so standard conduct against Lycans DON'T GET CLOSE." Selene called as she pulled out her two machine pistols, jumped over the balcony and began to fire.

Arszlan jumped jumped over as well, miscalculated his strength and landed on a werewolf yelped, then growled and bared its killing fangs. Arszlan snorted and let out his own gutteral growl provoking the stupid werewolf to launch itself at the young Hybrid.

Arszlan saw the wolf coming like it was in slow motion, slid to one side, wrapped his arm around the werewolf's neck and with a sharp twist and a yank the neck snapped and the wolf fell to the floor. Arszlan concentrated on his vampiric side and bit down through the jugular of thge werewolf.

"Making sure mother." Arszlan shouted before asuming his hybrid for and charged into another which wa stalking upon his father.

Meanwhile the Granger family had taken cover behind a fountain down wind of the werewolves. "Hermione, what is attacking us?" Snapped Mr. Granger.

"Dad, werewolves as in the movies and Death Eaters." Hermione gasped reaching for her wand.

"What are Death Eaters? Human?, Vampires?, Wendigo's?, Werewolves?"

"Human."

Daniel Granger smirked and ran his tongue over his pointier than normal teeth. "If it bleeds you can kill it Hermione. We need to assist them." From under his right sleeve he pulled out a sheathe and in that sheathe was his fairbarn knife.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"When I became one of the best knife fighters in the SAS. Now I need you to launch surpressing fire at them. Anything that can hurt or kill them." Daniel ordered as he made a run for the mall map.

"But killing is wrong."

"Killing in self defence is manslaughter, much easier to explain in a situation like this. Besides this is my unofficial duty, when you leave the SAS you have a tattoo of the corps, making it your duty to combat terrorism in and out of the SAS." Daniel ordered.

Hermione nodded and peeped up "BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA! LACERO! LACERO! DIFFINDO! REDUCTO! CONFRINGO!" Hermione shouted.

The roman candle of spells rocketed out of her wand across the mall floor slamming into three of the fifteen or so Death Eaters. "Granger! Get her for the master." One of the Death Eaters shouted at the werewolves.

Unlike the amber eyed werewolves this one had blood red ones, indicating his seniority as alpha. As the alpha he could converse in a human tongue whilst in his wolf form. "I don't suppose the master wants her bitten either? Pity...She's a strong one." Wth that he began to charge.

Daniel smirked he found a Death Eater with his back turned and blonde hair. "For what I am about to do may the Lord and her Majesty absolve me." He grabbed the man and slit the mans throat covering the mans nose and mouth.

Lucius Malfoy would be the first of five to die by a muggles hand. The next to fall was Lawrence Nott, Theodore Notts father. Lawrence saw the muggle but before Lawrence could do a thing the muggle was in his face, the muggle twisted his wrist. A sharp snap was heard followed a by a gurlged shriek as the deadly Fairbarn punctured artery.

The element of surpise and had worn off and the Death Eaters were now aware that they were the ones being counter attacked. Cyrus Parkinson died when the Fairbarn punctured his heart through the spinal chord.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle seniors were the last to die from Daniel's scythe of death. Crabbe died as the fairbarn slammed in to his temple puncturing the brain and Goyle died slinging cutting charms only for his wand to be driven into his windpipe.

Daniel turned to find a werewolf going for his throat when a blur rugby tackled the wolf into the tree just behind him. "Argentum Manus!" Daniel heard and a howl of agony as a silver hand punched and punched again shattering the ribcage and puncturing the heart and lungs.

Arszlan grimaced this was third werewolf he had killed. He was adverse to killing believing it to be morally wrong but he remembered and understood just how devastating the virus could be on the family.

It was a heavy heart as he muttered "Argentum igne!" The fireballs erupted into his hands and he threw them at two werewolves advancing on a family of four. The two children were no older than ten possibly eleven when one shouted "BACK!" As if struck by a baseball bat the werewolves were flung into the fireballs and screamed as they were incincerated. Harry forced himself back into his human form.

"Impressive. They ten or eleven?" Arszlan asked the startled parents.

"Daniel and Mark are both ten. Mirror twins. I'm Mary by the way. Mary Clark, this is my husband Johnathan Clark."

"Would say pleasent to meet you but one second ARGENTUM IGNE FULMEN!" Several javelins of fire appeared around him and with careful aim he began to throw.

Arszlan's aim was true. Out of the fifteen or so werewolves in the initial invasion at least eight were so far dead, four deaths another three in ashes and another one slowly being posioned by the fumes of the silver javelin of fire which was buried into the wall next to him and surrounding him in a prison of fire. The werewolf could jump out but the exposure to the silver fumes were already killing him.

"Have they done this before?" Arszlan asked as he picked the two up and jumped onto the balcony above them.

He jumped down to grab the adults "Yeah, put they're greens on our plates more times than we can count. Pulled their beakers to them when they were hungry and their clothe colours changed." Jonathan said making Arszlan grin.

"Mr, Mrs. Clarks welcome to the wizarding world. I'm sorry for the crap greeting but your boys are wizards much like Merlin."

"You are?"

"I'm Arszlan Corvinus Corvin or better known as Harry Potter. I'm somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world. But don't worry about that, lets just concentrate on getting as many of you non magicals and young magicals out of here alive...Word of advice DON'T trust the cops. All of them are crooked, you get better justice taking out the villains yourselves."

"What sort of government is it? Democracy? Totalitarian? Dictatorship?"

"A crooked Plutocracy. About fifty ancient families make the laws, I come from two of them. But yeah the ones who actually want a proper government like our nonmagical counterparts which is a democracy are either to young, to old, dead or to few. Leaving the crooked and crooked sympethsizers behind." Arszlan said as he covered Mark's eyes as two Death Eaters were beaten to death by three muggles with cricket bats.

"Is that legal? To batter someone to death?"

"Self defence. Who are those guys in masks?"

"The government who want the wizarding world to remain pure of those who have no wizarding blood whatsoever."

"You've lost us Mr. Corvin." Mary said.

"The government is incredibly racsist but instead of skin its blood. Four classes of citizens Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborns, Non-human."

"An example please, things nonmagicals understand." Johnathan asked.

Harry nodded and launched another fireball this one connecting solidly with the alpha werewolf.

"Purebloods it is best to think of them as Aryan. Halfbloods those with one parent who is Aryan. Muggleborn or Mudblood if you want to be rascist non Aryan blood at all. Non-human, everyone who doesn't agree or doesn't fit the Aryan regime."

Johnathan and Mary looked positivley sick. "Thats horrible, can we refuse them joining the wizarding world?"

Harry shrugged "To be honest I honestly don't have a clue. I wish I could help you but I'm tempting to bail out of the wizarding world because personally I hate it. You can get private tutors for all I know but you need to be 'pureblood' to have the descent ones.

"Here they come fifteen minutes after the attack has ended."

The aurors had arrived. "Lay your weapons on the ground." Shouted Dawlish, by now Harry had made his way over to them.

"You stop right their." Said another, Arszlan grabbed the auror by the throat and physically hurled him through the air.

"You guys are fucking cunts. You turn up AFTER the event and you expect people to COMPLY! These people have been in a fight for their LIVES and now you're going to pretned everything is FUCKING PEACHY!" Arzlan snarled.

"Sir, are you suggesting that the auror corps is useless?" Questioned Susan Abbott the elder sister of Hannah Abbott."

"Give the girl a medal. Well done, where did you graduate in the corrupt auror class?" Arszlan mocked.

"The auror department isn't corrupt just the heads of department."

"ABBOTT! MINISTER FUDGE IS A BRILLIANT MAN!" Bawled Dawlish.

"A brilliant wanker who deprives innocent children of oxygen and lowers peoples IQ by just being around him. Tell him Harry Potter says hi and he hopes the Minister keeps his job."

With that Arszlan walked away "Are you okay Mother? Father?"

Michael dusted himself down "I'm fine Arszlan. Weaker than I expected."

Arszlan snorted "Thought as much, lets go. Before the inept become even more inept."

Then they ran into the Grangers "We need to have a little chat." Dan said fixing the three of them with a look.

Mary and Jonathan swiftly joined them "As do we, Arszlan/Harry whatever your real name is we need some honest to god help. This is our childrens future at stake here."

Arszlan sighed "You guys win. Lets get out of here before I gain the urge to drain people of their blood."

"Are vampires real?" Mark asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"They are, as are werewolves, unicorns, centaurs, dragons, merfolk, kraken. Elves as well."

The boys were clammering with excitement "Coming from me to you, I hate to be the dream wrecker but what I'm about to tell will most likely destory your dreams of meeting said creatures."

"We kinda guessed when we heard those things die. You can't protect us from everything Mr. Corvin."

Arszlan gave them a crooked smile "Maybe not but I can try. As will your parents. I'm going to try and be their for you two like I expected people to be their for me but weren't."

Soon enough the three cars left the mall and were heading towards the outskirts of Manchester. They arrived outside a cute little house with two adults, a teenager and a young girl waiting apprehensively.

Arszlan jumped out of the car and the teenager jumped the gate and hurled herself into his arms. "I missed you so much. Then I heard the news, I was so scared you big wombat."

Arszlan pulled her close "Kat, I'm fine. Honestly all I've got are some sore hands from launching silver fireballs at werewolves."

Katie grabbed them to see they were healed. "Katie, hybrids like daddy and big brother have a faster healing/regeneration factor." Eve said with a cute innocent grin.

"She doesn't look so scary." Mark said, when he looked at the girl again when he did her face had completely changed.

"What are you!" Screamed Mark.

"Eve, no scaring the visitors." Harry snapped making the girl pout.

"Quit pouting Eve and I'll take you for Ice Cream." Katie said holding Harry's wallet. "I've got your brothers wallet."

Suddenly the wallet found itself back in Harry's hands "Sometimes it doesn't pay to have a supernatural hybrid for an anchor..." Harry took one look at Eve and Katie giving him the most powerful attack they had that did not involve sending him through a wall or broken limbs. The puppy eyes!

"Kids, this technique makes ALL men comply no matter their age." Dan said from near the front porch.

"Fine, but get me three boxes of double chocolate chip."


	6. Chapter 6

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter VI: Education Time!**

Arszlan found himself sequestered in one of the backrooms of the house, which had been turned into a library. Basically it was one of three spare bedrooms that had the space magically expanded.

Expansion charms worked on the SPACE of a room not the room in itself as Remus had explained to them. "Now then what creatures did you want to learn about?" Arszlan asked as he opened a two litre bottle of coke.

He had reasoned with his parents that better having him on a sugar high, rather than Eve. Eve had the puppy dog eyes, which she would use to no abandon should she ever get on a sugar high.

"Werewolves…" Mark said the moment Arszlan had asked the question.

Arszlan smirked "Werewolves, are as they a portrayed in the movies except they are much more vicious. Werewolves transform under the full moon and contrary to what you make think are completely incapable of controlling their urge to feed. The only way to control the wolf is to use a potion called the Wolfsbane, which will eventually kill the drinker due to the contents are actually toxic to the human body. To kill a werewolf you need to use silver or break its skull or neck. But to do the latter requires abnormal physical strength. They are also descended from Lycans which are the ancestors of the werewolves."

Daniels ears perked up "What they like?"

"Savages…according to vampires, the first class of lycans were incapable of transforming into human form once they had been turned. Allergic to silver, a trait which all werewolves have, then after the true born lycans came the lycans that could shift between either form on a whim. The true lycan and shifting lycans are immortal as in never aging and immune to disease and time."

"What's your opinion on Lycans?"

"I don't know because the only Lycan, I know was a werewolf. I guess it all depends on the person." Arszlan replied with a wry grin as he guessed the next creature.

"Vampires!"

Eve had joined them and pouted at Harry, the younger lycan as quick as she was, still was slower than her elder brother who effortlessly swiped the coke bottle out of her hands.

"Depending on the clan they're either artistic, blood thirsty brawlers, insane or aristocratic assholes. They don't require human blood, any sort of blood will do. They can also eat normal food but choose not to because of a rapid change in taste buds. You can't kill them holy water or a cross, sunlight only kills the new born and those under five centuries. However prolonged sun exposure will weaken all vampires considerably, the permission to entry to a house is bogus. The shapeshifting is a myth the only actual effective method of killing vampires is taking their heads off and burning and salting the remains for good measure."

"Mermaids?"

"Recluses, not real fans of the dry world. Hogwarts has a colony or three in the lake."

"Elves?"

"Extinct or near enough…"

"Dragons?"

"Vicious, roast everything around them alive…Don't horde gold but are exceptionally territorial."

Arszlan stood up and stretched, Katie had entered the room. She had evidently stolen one of his new jumpers and he had to say she looked good in it.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen the Grangers were listening to Selene's life story which finished after Viktor turned her into a vampire.

Mr. Granger stared, he had traced his family back to Hungary "Selene, were you related to one Viktor Bakos?"

Selene snorted "He was an asshole but yes. He was my nephew, the only one who survived the killing because he was too busy hacking some peasants to death."

"He was a killer?"

"A notorious monster, my father was the younger brother…It didn't surprise me that he survived the slaughter."

Hermione stared "So you're like my twelfth great aunt."

Selene nodded and she stumbled backwards as Hermione and Mr. Granger pulled her into a hug.

"So what do we do now father? What should I do? I mean we've found my cousin who happens to be Harry Potter, the Headmaster…" Babbled Hermione until her father coughed.

"The headmaster can kiss my ass with his demands; Arszlan Corvinus Corvin is not Harry Potter. He was adopted and had a Potter glamour charm on him if your books on family magiks are correct. Unless a blood adoption took place, which seems unlikely because even though the Potters were a firm believer in equal rights, but unlike the Dumbledore's who are known as pacifists the Potters would make a stand…From what it seems and only Aunt Selene can clarify this for me, your headmaster stole your cousin and gave him to two minions of his only to not know that they had such a strong stance on child theft." Mr. Granger growled, making Hermione gulp.

Unknown to her, Hermione had been dosed with a tracking potion which would only activate upon visual sight of Harry Potter. Unfortunately for the freshly formed family, that is exactly what happened. "Harry!" She gasped when the gigantic teen entered the kitchen.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Besides its now Arszlan." Arszlan replied, his eyes widened before fading to black and wings sprouted from his back.

His senses tingled as he felt the magical pressure of a multitude of apparations happen like rifle shots reverberating around the suberb as aurors, and the Order all appeared on the Corvin property.

(Short as fuck, I know but a big dust up is due)


End file.
